Terror Pit
| cost = 6 | effect = ■ Destroy one of your opponent's creatures. | ocgeffect = 15px S・トリガー (この呪文をシールドゾーンから手札に加える時、コストを支払わずにすぐ唱えてもよい) ■ 相手のクリーチャーを1体破壊する。 | flavor = 誰もその手からは逃れられない。闇の力とはそれほどに強力なものなのだ。-悪魔神デスモナーク No one escapes the hand. It is a powerful thing of darkness — (DMC-28) | flavor2 = 漆黒の闇から現れたその腕は、命と共に希望をも刈り取っていく。 The arm that emerges from the darkness is jet black and reaps both hope and life. (DMC-35) | flavor3 = 虚空から伸びる黒き手は、全てを闇へと誘う邪神の腕に他ならない。 (DMC-36) | flavor4 = 相手にとっては悪魔の手でも、自分にとっては神の手だ。 (DMC-38) | flavor5 = てめーには、最高の恐怖をくれてやるぜ！-黒城 (DMC-48) | flavor6 = 死神の気まぐれは、最高にして最悪のタイミングに訪れる。 (DMC-55/DMC-61/DMC-65/DMX-03) | flavor7 = 闇より伸びる魔獣の手、その手からは何人たりとも逃れることはできない。 (DMC-60) | flavor8 = 古より恐れられた、最強の黒き手。 (DMC-63) | flavor9 = 古から恐れられている、悪魔の手。 (DMD-02) | flavor10 =オマエにとっては悪魔の手、オレにとっては逆転の女神。 (DMD-04) | flavor11 = 勝利のためであれば、ときに鬼の力も借りよ。(DMD-05) | flavor12 = 悪もまた力。 (DMX-09) | flavor13 = ボクと滅びの誓いを交わすかい? (DMD-08) | flavor14 = 悪魔の力を借りるか、神の力を借りるか、それだけの違いだ。(DMD-10) | flavor15 = 悪魔の力も神の手の内に。 (DMD-12) | flavor16 = 教団崩壊後も、イズモは力を蓄えつつ、裏からオラクルとブリティッシュ一派を操っていたのだった。 (DMD-14) | flavor17 = 悪魔の手が差し伸べられる。　---ファンキー・ナイトメアのことわざで「ラッキー」の意味 The Hand of the Devil can be reached out! -Lucky sayings of the Funky.(DMD-19) | flavor18 = いつでも逆転をもたらす悪魔の手。その真の姿が明らかに...？ This is the Demon hand that Reverses. Will its true form be known...? (DMD-22) | flavor19 = 逆転のキッカケは、いつでもトリガーだ！デッキに8枚以上いれて、逆転チャンスを作れ！The reversal of kikake is always a trigger! Put 8 or more cards in the deck, make a chance to reverse! (DMX-20) | flavor20 = S・トリガーで悪魔の手を借りれば、相手の切り札も一撃だ！ To borrow the Devil's Hand in a shield trigger, this is how you destroy the opponent's trump card! (DMD-31) | flavor21 = 真に恐ろしいのは、悪魔すら支配する存在。 Truly frightening, the presence dominates even the devil. (DMD-33) | flavor22 = シールド・トリガーで相手の切り札を倒せ！！ デッキに合計８枚以上入れると、グンっと防御力が上がるぞ！Defeat the opponent's trump card with a shield trigger!! If you put more than 8 cards in total on the deck, the defense power will go up gently! (DMSP-01) | flavor23 = 攻撃してきた相手をコレで粉砕！S・トリガーはデッキの大事な防御手段だ。 (DMSD-09) | mana = 1 | artist = Yusaku Nakaaki | artist2 = Hisashi Momose | artist3 = Akifumi Yamamoto | artist4 = Toshiaki Takayama | artist5 = hippo | artist6 = Nariann | artist7 = Mikio Masuda | artist8 = Shigenobu Matsumoto | set1 = DM-01 Base Set | setnum1 = 63/110 | R1 = Rare | set2 = DM-01 Base Set (OCG) | setnum2 = 27/110 | R2 = Rare | set3 = DM-18 Best Challenger | setnum3 = 35/140 | R3 = Rare | set4 = DMC-02 Kokujo's Darkness Deck | setnum4 = 7/43 | R4 = Rare | set5 = DMC-07 Eternal Insects Deck | setnum5 = 10/82 | R5 = Rare | set6 = DMC-28 Grand Devil Finisher | setnum6 = 4/19 | R6 = Rare | set7 = DMC-35 Beginner Beat Slash Deck | setnum7 = 4/13 | R7 = Rare | set8 = DMC-36 Heaven of Dragon | setnum8 = 16/28 | R8 = Rare | set9 = DMC-38 Castle of Demon | setnum9 = 21/33 | R9 = Rare | set10 = DMC-40 Heavy Death Metal | setnum10 = 11/14 | R10 = Rare | set11 = DMC-42 CoroCoro Dream Pack 3: Eternal Gear | setnum11 = 27/90 | R11 = Rare | set12 = DMC-44 Endless All Delete | setnum12 = 26/37 | R12 = Rare | set13 = DMC-46 Arcadias Knights | setnum13 = 28/35 | R13 = Rare | set14 = DMC-48 Heroes Cross Pack - Zakira | setnum14 = 13/44 | R14 = Rare | set15 = DMC-55 CoroCoro Legend 7 | setnum15 = 38/84 | R15 = Rare | set16 = DMC-57 The God Kingdom | setnum16 = 23/39 | R16 = Rare | set17 = DMC-58 Mad Rock Chester | setnum17 = 11/16 | R17 = Rare | set18 = DMC-60 Eternal Death | setnum18 = 6/14 | R18 = Rare | set19 = DMC-61 CoroCoro Dream Pack 4: Eternal Heaven | setnum19 = 6/94 | R19 = Rare | set20 = DMC-63 Lunatic God | setnum20 = 15/19 | R20 = Rare | set21 = DMC-65 The Movie Deck: Ultra Fire Spirits | setnum21 = 7/15 | R21 = Rare | set22 = DMD-02 Start Dash Deck: Water & Darkness | setnum22 = 5/15 | R22 = Rare | set23 = DMD-04 Strong Metal Deck: Strongest National Sport | setnum23 = 9/15 | R23 = Rare | set24 = DMD-05 Rising Dash Deck: Infinite Attack! | setnum24 = 11/15 | R24 = Rare | set25 = DMD-08 Deformation Deck Set: Ogre DX Angel | setnum25 = 24/24 | R25 = Rare | set26 = DMD-10 1st Deck Oracle Dash | setnum26 = 10/14 | R26 = Rare | set27 = DMX-03 Deck Builder DX: Alien Edition | setnum27 = 11/42 | R27 = Rare | set28 DMX-09 Deck Builder Ogre Deluxe: Gamba! Katta Saga | setnum28 = 14/56 | R28 = Rare | set29 = DMX-12 Black Box Pack | setnum29 = b77/??? | R29 = Rare | set30 = DMD-12 Forbidden Transform Deck: The Book of Oracle | setnum30 = c17/21 | R30 = Rare | set31 = DMD-14 Super Deck Omega: Treasures of Pure Wicked God and Izumo's Counterattack | setnum31 = 12/13 | R31 = Rare | set32 = DMD-19 Super Victory Deck: Annihilation Dragon Sword Diabolos | setnum32 = 18/22 | R32 = Rare | set33 = DMD-22 Due-ma Start Deck: Destroyer Darkness Civilization | setnum33 = 7/12 | R33 = Rare | set34 = DMX-20 Deck Ultimate Perfection!! Due-Max 160 ~Revolution & Invasion~ | setnum34 = 29/68 | R34 = Rare | set35 = DMX-22 Super Black Box Pack | setnum35 = b153/??? | R35 = Rare | set36 = DMD-31 Field Start Deck: Basara's Forbidden | setnum36 = 7/12 | R36 = Rare | set37 = DMD-33 Masters Chronicle Deck 2016: The World's End by the God of Devils | setnum37 = 14/19 | R37 = Rare | set38 = DMSP-01 Fancy! Grandy!! JoeDeckie BOX!! | setnum38 = 24/48 | R38 = Rare | set39 = DMSD-09 Super GR Start Deck: Cap's Orega-Ora Delete | setnum39 = 9/19 | R39 = Rare | set40 = Promotional | setnum40 = T2 Y1, P28/Y8, P86/Y12, P23/Y14 | R40 = Rare }} Category:TCG Category:OCG Category:Fixed Removal Category:Hand